bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Kelly
Rose Kelly is the mother of Marley, Earl, Sambuca, Denzil & Prince Kelly. She is also the former partner of Tom Clarkson. Rose didn’t know the countryside existed until she was in her early teens. She lived and breathed the mile radius around her council flat and like most of the other girls around her, she was pregnant by the age of sixteen. Rose was introduced in series four as an anti-social alcoholic, but with the encouragement and support of Rachel Mason and Tom Clarkson, she finally cleaned up her act, getting sober and landing a job in the school kitchens. Rose loved her children dearly and wanted them to do well at Waterloo Road. Despite this, she was unable to parent them effectively. Her struggles with disciplining her children eventually lead to them being taken into care for a short period of time. She had a brief relationship with Clarence Charles (the father of Donte Charles), but it ended after she caught Clarence cheating on her at her house party. In 2009, Earl was charged with murdering his former girlfriend, Maxine Barlow and given a life sentence. In 2011, Sambuca died of brain cancer, and in 2012 Denzil was killed after he was hit by a lorry. Marley Kelly was Rose’s eldest son. He was the fatherly figure in to his younger sibling’s lives, as their fathers were not around. He was the Most responsible in the family. Series 4 Rose Kelly is introduced as a single mother of five, in a complete mess, poor and falling apart. Rose moved in next to Tom Clarkson, Davina Shackleton, Chlo Grainger and Donte Charles. After numerous complaints from Tom, Rose was evicted and had her kids taken from her. The head at the time, Rachel Mason, noticed the fact the Rose was an alcoholic and had near enough to no money in her pocket, so she was offered a job in the school canteen. She had conflict with Candice Smilie, but after adult education classes, they became friends. They got into an argument over a business proposal, but when the win embarked the start of a friendship. Earl Kelly fatally shot his girlfriend Maxine Barlow and was imprisoned for life. Tom Clarkson was a big help to Rose and helped her get back on track. They began a relationship, and Tom became the fatherly figure in Rose’s kids’ lives. Rose also had a small affair with Clarence Charles. During an event, Candice and Rose used out of date meat, which was believed to have caused diarrhoea in the pupils, however it was revealed that Philip Ryan had put laxatives in the brownies. Series 5 Series 7 Sambuca was suffering from migraines, nausea, lack of concentration and poor eyesight. Later that day, Sambuca suffered a violent seizure on the grass. A desperate Tom Clarkson called for Rose. Rose took Sambuca for a scan. It was revealed Sambuca had a serious, inoperable brain tumour. Rose frantically searched for alcohol and was found drunk by a furious Tom Clarkson. Rose revealed to Tom that Sambuca had cancer. Both Rose and Tom supported Sambuca throughout her final weeks. In episode 6, Sambuca died in Rose and Tom’s arms. Denzil Kelly was grieving his sister’s death, and became angry at anyone who had angered Sambuca. He was stopped by Rose and Tom. This was Rose’s final appearance. Series 8 Following her son Denzil‘s death and the school’s move to Scotland, it is not known what became of Rose. She was not invited by Tom to Denzil’s memorial service. Quotes ”My daughter has got cancer” (to Tom) Tom: “I fell asleep” Rose: “So did she. She just went” (whilst sobbing)Category:Canteen Staff Category:Past Characters Category:Mothers Category:Kelly family Category:Tom Clarkson romance Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 5 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Parents